Δόκιμος \Μακεδονία
Δόκιμος Docimus thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Εποχής ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ιλλυρία Ηγεμόνες Ιλλυρίας ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Στρατηγός της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Έπαρχος της Μακεδονικής Βαβυλωνίας (ως Δόκιμος) - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Ετυμολογικά, το όνομα "Δόκιμος" συνδέεται με την λέξη "δοκιμή". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Έζησε τον 4ο αιώνα π.Χ., ήταν ένας από τους αξιωματικούς του Μακεδονικού στρατού. Μετά το θάνατο του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου (323 π.Χ.) υποστήριξε τον Περδίκκα . Μετά τον θάνατο του Περδίκκα (321 π.Χ.) συνασπίσθηκε με τον Άτταλο και τον Αλκέτα, και συνελήφθη μαζί με αυτούς όταν οι συνδυασμένες δυνάμεις τους νικήθηκαν από τον Αντίγονο στην Πισιδία το 320 π.Χ. Οι αιχμάλωτοι περιορίστηκαν σε ένα ισχυρό φρούριο, αλλά κατά τη διάρκεια της εκστρατείας του Αντιγόνου εναντίον του Ευμένους, νίκησαν τους φρουρούς τους και έγιναν κύριοι του φρουρίου (316 π.Χ.). Ωστόσο, ο Δόκιμος, αφού εγκατέλειψε το κάστρο, άρχισε διαπραγμάτευση με τη Στρατονίκη, τη σύζυγο του Αντιγόνου και φυλακίσθηκε και πάλι. Εμφανίζεται στην συνέχεια στην υπηρεσία του Αντιγόνου, Το 313 π.Χ., στάλθηκε επικεφαλής στρατού για να επιβάλλει την ελευθερία των ελληνικών πόλεων στην Καρία. Στην εκστρατεία που προηγήθηκε της μάχης του Ιψού (301 π.Χ.), φρουρούσε το ισχυρό φρούριο της Συννάδων στη Φρυγία, αλλά προσκλήθηκε να το παραδώσει στον Λυσίμαχο. Είναι πιθανό ότι ήταν κυβερνήτης της παρακείμενης Φρυγικής επαρχίας για μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα: και εκεί ίδρυσε την πόλη που ονόμασε Δοκίμιο. Το όνομά του δεν αναφέρεται μετά την πτώση του Αντιγόνου. After the death of Alexander, Archon of Pella was chosen satrap of Babylon. Perdiccas, however, had had plans to supersede Archon and nominate Docimus as his successor. During his invasion of Egypt, Perdiccas sent Docimus along with his detachments to Babylon. Archon waged war against him, but fell in battle. Thus, Docimus was not intending to give Babylon to Seleucus without a fight. It is not certain how Seleucus took Babylon from Docimus, but according to one Babylonian chronicle an important building was destroyed in the city during the summer or winter of 320 BC. Other Babylonian sources state that Seleucus arrived in Babylon in October or November 320 BC. Despite the presumed battle, Docimus was able to escape. ----------- After the death of Alexander the Great (323 BC) he supported the party of Perdiccas. After the death of Perdiccas (321 BC) he united with Attalus and Alcetas, and was taken prisoner together with the former when their combined forces were defeated by Antigonus in Pisidia, 320 BC. The captives were confined in a strong fort, but, during the expedition of Antigonus against Eumenes, they contrived to overpower their guards, and make themselves masters of the fortress (316 BC). Docimus, however, having quit the castle to carry on a negotiation with Stratonice, the wife of Antigonus, was again made prisoner. He appears after this to have entered the service of Antigonus, as we find him in 313 BC sent by that prince with an army to establish the freedom of the Greek cities in Caria. In the campaign preceding the battle of Ipsus (301 BC), he held the strong fortress of Synnada in Phrygia in charge for Antigonus, but was induced to surrender it into the hands of Lysimachus. It is probable that he had been governor of the adjoining Phrygian district for some time: and he had founded there the city called after him Docimium.5 His name is not mentioned after the fall of Antigonus. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αρριδαίος *Φιλόξενος * Νικάνωρ *Πευκέστας *Αμφίμαχος *Σιβύρτιος *Αλεξάνδρειοι Διάδοχοι *Αργεάδες *Αντιγονίδες * Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας